Dunkelheit
by SmokeandFeathers
Summary: - Você tem razão, Neji-ni-san... Não há o que temer na escuridão. Ua.


Eu odeio Hinata. O seu jeito doce, amavél e tímido sempre me enojaram. Porém, eu não podia negar que ela era uma puta de uma ninfetinha virgem. E eu tinha sede dela. Eu tinha Tenten, que também era maravilhoso, porém com Hinata, iria ser diferente. Seria uma espécie de vingança, suponho eu. Só precisava de um plano. Eureca. A cabana do meu tio. Eu poderia embromar meu tio, e satisfazer toda a minha insana fantasia sexual. E então, minha querida prima seria minha. Só minha. Meu corpo treme só de pensar nisso. Converso com ele, inventando umas férias rídiculas, e o idiota cai. Partimos no dia seguinte.

A Casa de pau-a- pique que vejo não me lembra nem um pouco uma cabana. " Maldito Hiashi", pensei comigo, enquanto tentava descarregar as malas de Hinata e as minhas do carro. Isso seria fácil, caso ela não ficasse agarrada em meus braços.

- O que foi? - Eu lhe pergunto, e percebo que ela pondera ao responder.

- Eu-Eu tenho medo, Nii-San...- Ela murmura baixinho, fechando os olhos. Hinata sempre teve medo de escuro. E tudo que remetesse a ele a amedrontava de tal maneira que ela não conseguia se mover. Não me era importante saber esse detalhe, porém ele ajudou mais do que eu imaginava.

- Acalme-se. - Eu lhe peço, gentilmente, tocando-lhe o me encara pela primeira vez,fecha os olhos novamente e suspira seguida,abre os olhos e sorri para mim. Meu estômago se embrulha. Garota fraca. Observo seus lábios, e umedeço os meus, involuntariamente.

- Obrigado,Nii-san. - Com isso,ela solta o meu braço, e começa a carregar suas malas para dentro. Ela usa um vestido vermelho, cheio de pintinhas pretas, e um lenço da mesma cor nos cabelos. Vejo um naco do traseiro dela. Puta merda. Fico-a fitando por longo tempo, até mesmo depois dela desaparecer dentro da casa. Fico assim por algum tempo, até que um vento muito gelado me empurrar pra dentro.

- Isso está bom, Hinata. Não sabia que cozinha tão bem. - Confidencie-lhe, ajudando-a com as louças. Ela sorri, e me entrega o próximo prato a ser seco. Tenho de ser cortês, não é?

- Obrigado. - Ela diz baixinho, e sua bochecha fica com aquele vermelho característico.

Depois disso, ficamos mudos. Terminamos de arrumar as louças, e fomos pra sala. Ela sentou-se num sofá nada aconchegante, o fone de ouvido pendurado. E eu sentei-me na poltrona, desconfortável de tão velha, lendo um livro. O tempo foi passando, até que o cansaço pegou a ambos. Olhei para ela, e a vi bocejar. Imitei. Falei que já era tarde e que precisávamos descansar, e ela não fez menção de se opor. Ela subiu primeiro, indo para o banheiro,provavelmente para se trocar e fazer sua higiene. Vou para o meu quarto, tirando a roupa, ficando somente de do lugar parecer um tanto quanto gélido, o clima estava desconfortavelmente -me na cama, mirando o teto, pensando em me masturbar,quando ouvi a porta do banheiro se fechar e olhei para fora,no momento em que Hinata passava.Não consegui desviar o olhar. Ela usava uma camisola cor-de- rosa, com vários moranguinhos estampados e que era pertubadoramente curta, com o lacinho amarrado no topo da cabeça. A camisola era ridícula, mas a transparência da mesma e o corpo escultural... quando ela entrou no quarto, e fechei meus olhos tentando espantar o meu tesão. Foi impossível. Esse era o momento que eu esperava desde que eu inventei essas rídiculas férias. Eu sempre a olhava de soslaio, e até roubava uma de suas peças íntimas. Pode me chamar de tarado, se quiserem, não me importo. Levantei-me, parando em frente ao quarto dela. A luz estava acesa. Eu já imaginava. Entrei, suavemente, e a vi abrir os olhos, preguiçosamente e fitar-me.

- O que foi, Nii-san? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu nada disse. Apenas apaguei o velho abajur que impedia o recinto de ficar em total escuridão. Ouvi-a gemer, começando a chorar baixinho, e a murmurar para mim.

- Nii-San... Não faça isso... Eu- Eu tenho medo...

Sentei ao seu lado na cama, passando minha mão suavemente em seu corpo. Ela se retraiu.

- Os piores monstros, Hinata, são aqueles que permanecem assim que a luz se acende. Não há o que temer no escuro.

Puxei-a da cama, fazendo-a ficar de frente para mim. Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, inalando aquele perfume que sempre me enlouquecera. Ela treme, e eu chupo seu pescoço, e com certeza uma feia marca roxa aparecerá ali. Um trovão pode ser ouvido. Cai a chuva. Um relâmpago rasga o céu, iluminando o rosto de porcelana dela. Continuo com meus atos, e percebo que ela não têm nenhuma reação. Apenas fica parada ali, tremendo, os olhos lacrimejantes, e soltando gemidos que não consigo distinguir. Passo minha mão suavemente em seu braço, sentindo a pele arrepiar-se ao meu toque. Encaro-a, e ela abaixa o rosto. Levanto-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a me fitar. Uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela bochecha, manchando-lhe o rosto . Mirei-lhe os lábios, avermelhados e de uma aparência tão macia, que foi inevitável os meus lábios colarem-se aos dela. Sinto-a suspirar em minha boca, e sinto uma fisgada em minha virilha. Ela treme violentamente em meus braços, enquanto eu peço ferozmente passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Mordi-lhe o lábio, com força suficiente para fazê-lo sangrar. Ela gemeu, abrindo a boca. Aprofundei o beijo, sentindo o gosto metálico de seu sangue. As mãos delas espalmavam meu peito, tentando afastar-se de mim. Aperto-lhe as costas, fazendo o corpo dela colar-se ao meu. Interrompo o beijo, fitando-a. Ela mantém os olhos fechados, os lábios tremendo, o pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo-lhe da boca. Céus, por mais doentio que pareça, vê-la tão assustada e frágil, me fez sentir-me mais excitado que o normal. Puxei-lhe bruscamente a camisola, machucando-lhe a carne. Ela arfou de susto, e tentou gritar. Coloquei a mão em sua boca, e desequilibrei-me, batendo-a contra a parede. Ela soltou um gemido entrecortado, e me encarou, chorosa. " Por quê?" era o que podia se ler em seu olhar.

- Eu te odeio, Hinata.

E com isso, levantei-a. Empurrei-lhe na cama, fazendo com que caísse de bruços. Ela caiu desajeitadamente, mostrando aquele traseiro gracioso que eu sempre sonhara. Apertei-lhe a bunda, e ela chorou mais alto. Puxei-lhe o cabelo, aproximando minha boca de sua orelha.

- Quieta. - Sussurei, esfregando meus dedos em sua feminilidade. Ela arfou, humilhada, tentando afastar minhas mãos de seu centro. E então, ela simplesmente desiste. Não aguento mais. Meu pênis parece querer explodir, e eu sei que tenho que enfiar-me nela. Arranco-lhe o sutiã, apertando suavemente seu mamilo. E então, rasgo-lhe a calcinha , abrindo-lhe as pernas bruscamente. Abaixo minha boxer e me posiciono atrás dela. Com uma forte estocada, penetro-a. Ela grita, e eu seguro seu pescoço, fazendo os seus gritos soarem entrecortados. Penetro-a com força, brutalmente, sem me importar que ela era virgem. Foda-se, afinal. O propósito aqui é me satisfazer. E então, ela para de gritar, e sua cabeça tomba molemente no colchão. Posso ver de relance o seu rosto, e eu acho que essa é uma visão que jamais irei esquecer. Os olhos, sempre vivos, brilhantes e perolados, tinham agora uma cor escura, estranha. Lembrava-me a morte. A boca, vermelha pelo sangue, inchara-se, e aposto que uma horrenda equimose ficara ali. Ela me encara, com o seu olhar de boneca de porcelana, e eu sei que nunca mais irei dormir. Dou a última estocada, antes de me libertar dentro dela. Levanto-me, olhando-a de soslaio. Ela não move um músculo. Suas pernas, cobertas com esperma e sangue. O corpo dela nú, cheio de marcas de possessão. Minha. Hinata era minha. E sempre seria. Antes de sair do quarto, ouço-a sussurar.

- Você tem razão, Neji-ni-san... Não há o que temer na escuridão.

Levanto-me cedo. Espreguiço-me, um sorriso demente pairando em meus lábios. Lembro-me de ontem. Do que eu fiz. Lavo meu rosto, escovo meus dentes, colocando, em seguida, uma bermuda folgada que encontrei por ali. Vou até o quarto de Hinata, e percebo que ela não está lá. Desço as escadas, e um forte cheiro de panquecas assalta-me o nariz. Vou até a cozinha, e surpreendo-me ao ver Hinata, ainda suja de sangue e gozo, a preparar o café. Ela usava um casaco curto, que mal tampava-lhe o traseiro. Os olhos dela miravam a janela, perdidos no horizonte. Ela mexe suavemente a massa, sem se descuidar da figideira.

- Com fome, Nii-san? - Ela pergunta, sem me fitar. Sua voz sai um tanto quanto entediada.

- Sim. - Respondo, minha voz tornando-se vacilante.

E então, ela me encara. Ela não possui mais aquele brilho característico nos olhos. Ela não possui mais aquela doce inocência que eu secretamente amava. Eu matei Hinata. Destrui qualquer resquício de amabilidade que ela possuia. E agora, ela está lá, fitando-me com seus olhos mortos, a colher suspensa no ar, as pernas sujas com o meu maldito esperma e o sangue da virgindade dela. Minha garganta seca ao vê-la se aproximar-se de mim. Ela pensa em dizer algo, porém desiste. Fito-a. Ela afasta-se de mim, subindo as escadas. Ouço a entrar no banheiro, e também quando ela abre o chuveiro. Sento-me no sofá. Acendo um cigarro ( que eu secretamente escondera debaixo do mesmo) e trago-o suavemente. Ao acabar, jogo-o no chão, pisando em seguida para apagá-lo. Subo as escadas.

A cara de espantada de Hinata não me impressiona, no momento em que eu estouro o vidro do box, agarrando-lhe o pescoço. Não me importo de ter me cortado, não me importo de estar doendo pra caralho. Eu apenas tenho que senti-la de novo. Empurro-a contra o azulejo frio do banheiro, não dando a mínima pro chuveiro que me molhava. Aproximei meu corpo do dela, e senti-a dar murros e tapas em meus ombros nus. Ela chegou a arranhá-los também, a garganta dela fazendo um barulho estranho abaixo dos meus dedos. Mordo-lhe o ombro, com força suficiente para cravar meus dentes ali. Ela grita, e desiste de me agredir, tentando desesperadamente tirar minhas mãos de sua garganta. Solto-lhe o pescoço, agarrando o seu rosto rudemente. Colo meu nariz com o dela, a água gelada batendo em nossos rostos. Ela fecha os olhos, e vira o rosto na direção contrária. Aproveito para chupar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto agarro-lhe novamente o rosto . Ela me encara, os olhos voltando a ter aquele brilho que eu secretamente admirava. Violo-lhe a boca novamente, enquanto uma de minhas mãos beliscava-lhe o mamilo. Ela arfa dentro da minha boca, e as lágrimas que caem de seus olhos parecem ácidas ao entrar em contado com a minha pele. Os pés dela sangram, ao encostarem nos cacos do box destruído. Arranco minha bermuda, e em seguida minha cueca, e levanto uma das pernas dela, enlaçando-a em minha cintura. Os olhos mortos dela me assustam, e eu sinto seu corpo tremer. Mordo-lhe novamente os lábios, que tinham começado a cicatrizar, fazendo os sangrar, e ela leva uma das mãos no local. Depois, fita longamente os dedos, como que para achar uma resposta.

- Teu sangue é maravilhoso. - Murmurei, como se estivesse respondendo. - E sabe o que é maravilhoso também? Isso.

Penetrei-a. Ela mordeu o lábio, fazendo com que o sangue jorrasse. Puxei sua outra perna, e tive acesso completo á sua feminilidade. Dei estocadas brutas, que faziam que suas costas batessem bruscamente contra a parede. Ela não chorava. Segurava os meus ombros, enfiando as unhas no mesmo. Depois, mordeu. Sangrou. Ela finalmente percebera que de nada adiantava lutar. Ela era minha agora. E sempre seria. Eu já devo ter mencionado isso, não? Todas aquelas marcas, que eu desnecessariamente lhe deixava, eram para provar isso. E então, ela faz algo que me surpreende. Abraça-me fortemente, e enterra seu rosto em meu ombro ferido. E chora. Suas lágrimas parecem queimar o local, e nesse momento, eu gozo. Um urro monstruoso sai de minha garganta. Soltou-me dela, e a vejo escorregar da parede ao chão. Ela cai em um ângulo estranho. A cabeça tomba de lado, o ombro sangrando, juntamente com os lábios e suas pernas permanecem abertas, com as mãos no meio da mesma.

- Limpe-se. - Eu lhe digo. - Está cheia de esperma. E isso não cheira necessariamente bem.

E saio.

- Estou grávida. - Ela me diz. Sem me fitar, é claro. Estávamos sentados no jardim, tomando sol. Eu fumava, agora sem me importar em esconder meu vício. Já compartilhamos muitas coisas, não é, doce Hinata?

- Como é que é? - Apago o cigarro, esmagando-o, e me aproximo da cadeira de balanço que ela ocupa. Ela se retrai.

- Eu vou ter um neném.

Agarro-lhe os ombros rudemente, e Hinata olha-me assustada. Como assim, grávida? É claro seu idiota, você a estupra sem camisinha, se lembra?

- Isso é algo ruim, querida. - Meu tom não a agrada, pois vejo seus olhos lacrimejarem . - E, pelo amor de Deus, pare de chorar. Não te fiz nada.

Ela me fita. Não lhe fiz nada. Soa meio hipócrita, não? Afinal, eu sou o pai dessa criança. Uma criança amaldiçoada. Nascida do ódio. E da dor. Fito-a de volta, afrouxando o aperto de minhas mãos.

- E o que devo fazer? - Ela me pergunta, confusa. Morde os lábios. Passa as mãos suavemente na barriga, alisando. É uma cena comovente. Se eu realmente tivesse um coração, ficaria tocado.

- Você têm que se livar dele.

O olhar horrorizado que ela me dá, faz com que eu me sinta incomodado. A boca dela abre, pretendendo dizer algo, e então se fecha. O lábio superior dela treme, e então ela me diz.

- Neji... Eu... Eu queria ficar com esse bebê.

- Você é retardada? - Ouço minha voz gritar, enquanto agarro-lhe os ombros novamente. - Ninguém pode saber que você vai ter um filho! Meu Deus, eu tenho uma prima demente. Todos saberiam que EU sou o pai!

- Talvez se você não fosse um porco desprezível, e não tivesse me estuprado das piores maneiras possíveis, não estaríamos nessa situação.

Olho-a incrédulo. Meu sangue sobe. Sinto minhas bochechas queimarem, e não consigo conter minha mão. Ela entra em contato com o rosto de Hinata em um forte tapa, fazendo com que ela caísse da cadeira. Do chão, ela me fita, a mão acariciando o local ferido.

- Nunca mais fale isso.

Ela levanta-se, e sai em disparada pra dentro da casa. Sigo-a, correndo até o seu quarto. Fecha a porta em minha cara, e eu começo a esmurrar a mesma.

- Hinata! Abra essa porra de porta!

- Me deixe em paz. - Escuto sua voz dizer.

Aquilo me aborrece. Além de me chamar de porco desprezível, ainda fecha a porta na minha cara? Quem diabos ela pensa que é? Arrombo a porta com um chute, e ela se encolhe na cama, abraçando os joelhos.

- Eu apenas queria saber o por quê. - Encaro-a.

- Por quê do quê? - Pergunto.

- O por quê de você me estuprar. O que eu te fiz? - Ela me encara, os olhos perolados voltando a ter brilho. - Eu fui má com você? Se eu fui, por favor, me perdoe...

O tom inocente dela também consegue me deixar incomodado. Fito-a longamente, aproximando-me da cama. Não sei realmente o que dizer. Como poderia lhe explicar que eu tinha um doentio prazer em torturá-la? Coitada. Ela merecia algo melhor. Naruto talvez. Sim, esse seria algo bom. Mas eu não sou um cara bom. E então, eu tomei-a pra mim.

- Sabe, Neji- nii-san - Nem mesmo depois de tudo que eu a fiz, ela consegue largar esse pronome ridículo. - Tudo poderia ter sido diferente, não? Sinto muito se lhe fiz algum mal. E eu gostaria de lhe dizer que te perdoo...

Ela sorri pra mim. O sorriso dela sai meio enferrujado, o lábio superior tremendo. Porém, sinto que ele é sincero. Como ela podia me perdoar? Um monstro como eu? Que a fiz gritar e chorar? Que a fiz sentir dor? Simplesmente não consigo entender.

- Bem... - Ela diz, levantando-se da cama. O sorriso em seu rosto , tornando-se demente, e os olhos, Oh, os olhos, voltam a ser negros. - Acho que eu e o bebê vamos dar um passeio.

Ela se aproxima de mim, beijando meus lábios de leve. Olho-a assustado, ela não me parece normal. Afinal, quem permaneceria normal depois de tudo o que ela passou?

- Adeus. - Ela sussura em meu ouvido, e sai.

Adeus? Meus olhos se arregalam, e eu sai correndo do quarto. Vejo-a se aproximar da escada, e em seguida virar-se de costas para mesma. Uma lágrima preguiçosa escapou-lhe, borrando mais uma vez o seu rosto de porcelana.

- Te amo. - Ela sussura, e então impulsiona seu corpo pra trás. Chego na ponta da escada, no momento em que ela chega ao chão. Seu sorriso permanece, e seus olhos mortos me assustam. Morta. Hinata está morta. Meu coração, por incrível que pareça, começa a sentir-se desolado. Meu olhos lacrimejam, e eu coloco-a em meu colo. Grito. Sim, eu grito. Ela não merecia morrer. Alguém como ela merecia ser amada. Eu fui um monstro ao negar isso a ela. Choro, e em meio ao meu pranto, vejo um pedaço de papel brilhar em cima da mesa. Pego-o. Ele tem o cheiro dela. Desdobro-o cuidadosamente. Era um bilhete. Um maldito bilhete de despedida.

_" Querido, Neji-nii-san... Eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu te perdoo. Não posso negar-lhe que já te desejei matar-lhe várias vezes, porém , no fim, compreendi que esse era o meu destino. Ser sua. Tanto faz ser sua de uma maneira bruta, mas ser sua. Agradeço a você por ter me dado a chance de ser mãe. Estou grávida, afinal. Devo estar com umas 3 semanas, sabe. Enfim, obrigado por ter me dado essa dádiva. Eu sei, que, no fundo, bem lá no fundo, você me amou. Obrigado, Nii-san. Espero que você entregue essa carta ao meu pai, para ele saber que você não foi o culpado de minha morte.. E sim, somente eu. Obrigado Nii-san. Saiba que eu sempre te amei. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Sua Hinata._

O papel escorrega suavemente de minhas mãos. Eu é quem merecia morrer. Não ela. Olho-a mais uma vez. Seu rosto de boneca de porcelana. O rosto tão perfeito que eu violei, incontáveis vezes. O rosto que eu deveria ter acariciado e contemplado. O corpo, que eu deveria ter tratado gentilmente, feito meu da maneira correta. Sei que é tarde para isso, que não vai adiantar de porra nenhuma. Não importa. Eu sou um grande... não, pera... Um enorme de um filha-da-puta. Um maldito merda que acabou com a vida da pessoa mais graciosa que já pisou nessa merda de mundo. Afasto-me na gaveta, e vejo um revolvér reluzir para mim. Não sei por quê diabos meu tio deixou essa arma aí, no entanto o agradeço mentalmente por isso. Deito-me ao lado dela, carrego a arma. Sim, Hinata. Eu te amava. de uma maneira doentia, mas te amava. Deitava em sua cama para poder sentir o teu aroma, abraçava seus vestidos, um tanto quanto infantis, como se estivesse sentindo tua pele. É, eu realmente te amava. Sei que não vou pro mesmo lugar que você. Afinal, os anjos devem estar te esperando. No entanto, eu espero que você saiba disso. Que eu sempre te amei. Por mais que eu tentasse negar isso. Te amo, Hinata. Agora e sempre.

Suspiro. Fecho meus olhos e posiciono a arma.

E então, Neji apertou o gatilho. Um barulho estranho foi ouvido no recinto, quando a cabeça dele explodiu.

FIM

Bem, isso tinha que sair de alguma maneira. Ficou martelando durante incontáveis dias, até que cheguei nisso aqui. Me perdoem se soou muito pesado, mas... Enfim, ela tinha que sair. Dedico à minha prima, Thais, já que ela gosta tanto desses personagens.

Bem... Reviews? ;)


End file.
